


Burn

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [21]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Seduction, Bad Cooking, Cooking, Lust, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Roxas really wanted was a grilled cheese.</p><p>Honestly.</p><p>It was just... well... Axel had other plans.</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: Cooking/baking.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

All Roxas really wanted was a grilled cheese.

Honestly.

It was just... well... Axel had other plans.

Lithe arms wrapped around his chest from behind, the encompassing weight and heat of the pyromanic pressing into his back. Lips descended onto his neck, sucking at his jugular.

Roxas squirmed. "Axel, stop it. I'm hungry."

"So am I." Axel's voice was a rumble and vibration against his neck and Roxas shivered.

" _Really_ ," Roxas protested.

"Forget your grilled cheese," Axel hummed, biting down against his skin.

Roxas jumped, his heart jerking to his throat and then down, down, and more down. Stupid Axel. Stupid Axel and his stupid horniness. He just wanted a grilled cheese; Axel had ordered out while Roxas had fallen asleep over a movie and hadn't saved any food for him like an idiot. (Even if he had gotten the nasty Chinese food Roxas hated so much.)

" _Axel_ ," he repeated, more forcefully, hopefully with more emotion that wasn't started to cloud over with lust as he felt the redhead press his erection against his body.

"Let it _burn_."

Axel's voice was the epitomization of the statement. It was low and deep and somehow sounded like flames when they crackled, the embers fragmenting off and settling into Roxas's mind, his heart, his stomach, his... other things that Axel was clearly trying to affect right now but _damn it_ , Roxas just wanted dinner!

"I don't like it burnt," Roxas hissed halfheartedly.

"I do." Axel caught his earlobe between his teeth. Roxas winced and arched back into Axel's presence simultaneously. "Burnt." Pale fingers flicked at his nipples through the t-shirt he was wearing. "To a." Hands slipped down, fluttering past his stomach with delicate touches. "Crisp." The heel of Axel's hand pressed over Roxas's forming arousal.

Despite obvious intention, Roxas gasped out loud, battling between leaning back into Axel's presence or struggling away when, in reality, Axel's hands were already making the decision.

The toasting bread in the pan on the stove started smoking.

"Axel!" Roxas grabbed the handle of the pan and jerked it off the heat, dumping the pan into the sink and reaching for cold tap in case it decided to spontaneously catch fire.

Axel had fallen a step back when Roxas had moved so suddenly and now Roxas looked back at him, glaring.

"Are you happy?" he asked, crossing his arms. "You just about made my grilled cheese catch fire."

Axel glared back at him, although a mourning kind of glare. Like, a pouting glare. The typical _I just got screwed and not in the good way_ glare.

"Do you like being _burned_?" Roxas asked sarcastically, turning away. "Make me a grilled cheese. _Not_ burnt," he added, padding from the kitchen.

"... Are we going to have dessert or not, then?" Axel called after him, the pout as evident in his tone as it was on the look on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Burn, baby.  
> (Also new weird headcanon that Roxas doesn't like 'foreign food' whilst Axel loves it. Idek.)
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix.  
>  Thanks for reading.


End file.
